Shared Soul
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: Naraku is killed. Kagome doesn't know her place. Inuyasha insists she stay, but Kikyo has returned. Then someone pushes Kagome to her death. Thinking it was suicide, Inuyasha can't get over her. And Kikyo knows it.
1. Kikyou's Return

**Title:** Shared Soul  
**Lj:** Nozomi429

**Summary:** Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. They had gathered the whole jewel shard, and Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Inuyasha insisted that she stayed in the feudal era. However, he still sneaks off the see Kikyou. And she just couldn't stand it anymore. When Kagome is standing over a cliff, thinking about suicide, someone pushes her over, and she landed to her death. But Inuyasha doesn't know that it was murder. And when he lives with the now lively Kikyou for several months afterwards, he realizes that he can't get over Kagome. And Kikyou knows it.

**Notes:** This story was done for the Lj community **InuFanFicathon** and written for **Chili**, who was the person I was matched up with. For more information, please go to the community. Hope you like to read. Enjoy.

* * *

"Here." Kagome said quietly, handing Inuyasha the glowing orb that hung around her neck. It was the complete jewel of four souls. They had killed Naraku, but Kagome didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, she had been horrible saddened when she thought about what might happen after they would kill him. Naraku seemed to keep them all together, as a group of friends and a team. But not anymore. 

Even though they hadn't left yet, Sango and Miroku planned to return to their homes, or perhaps with each other. Kagome was happy for them, but saddened that they had to go. They reassured her that they would return, but Kagome knew there would be no one to speak to.

Shippou was around, but Kagome didn't feel like talking about what would happen in deep conversation to him. He had gone in the forest to gather nuts anyway. And Inuyasha…

"Kagome, what's this for?" Inuyasha asked, holding the jewel out in his hand.

"Keep it. I'm going home." Kagome said silently, and she turned around to walk to the well.

"Wait." Inuyasha said quietly, and he grabbed her arm. "Stay." He told her, and her eyes widened, tears gathered.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, and she gave him a hug, holding him tightly. "I'll stay for you Inuyasha…"

* * *

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she woke up. She was lying on the grass, Shippou at her side slumbering. It was a few days later. 

"He went…to see…Kikyou…" Shippou mumbled in his sleep.

Kagome bit her lip angrily. So Inuyasha had dashed off to find Kikyou to tell her that they killed Naraku. Kikyou had been his one true love, based on what Kagome added up together. Kagome was quite jealous, but she denied loving Inuyasha. She knew he didn't love her. Kagome pouted. She stood up and clenched her fists, but walked toward a tree, one that was near the one Inuyasha had been sleeping in, but shorter. Throwing her arm around a sturdy branch, she climbed up, placing her foot at the base, and pulled herself up. Climbing up a bit more, she sat against the trunk, regardless of the tree sap that might have been flowing through the bark, she sat and stared out into the horizon, because perhaps maybe she could see Inuyasha's flash of red somewhere.

Of course, Kagome was only human, and did not have the eyesight Inuyasha had to be able to spot anything. Instead, her eyes blurred, and she blinked them back. Tears were salty, and she was afraid Inuyasha could smell them if he was nearby. She didn't want him to know she was crying.

When Inuyasha finally returned from his search, he looked quite happy. Not irritated or arrogant as he usually was. Still as rough though, because he kicked a sleeping Shippou in the head and asked where Kagome was.

"I don't know!" The irritated and hurt fox said as he was rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air. He could smell her around, but not in sight. Kagome had been hiding in the tree at this time, squeezing her arms and legs together as much as she could to appear smaller.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha shouted at him, and Kagome could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm up here…" Kagome said silently, still hiding, but relaxed her arms and legs. She put her head down on her knees and looked forward. Closing her eyes, she felt a move in wind and opened them only to see Inuyasha's eyes in hers.

"What are you doing? Who knows who could have kidnapped you?" He shouted, his face still in my face. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If anyone would have kidnapped me, they would have had a better chance if I was down there." She replied in monotone. But her mood brightened as she had a hard time keeping her face straight, because she knew Inuyasha got worried, he just tried to blame it on her actions.

"What…what are you laughing at?" His asked, his eyes changing from irritated to surprised.

"Nothing." Kagome replied, and before Inuyasha could say anything else she swung down from the tree and landed on her feet. Inuyasha hopped down and landed in front of her. His scratched the back of his head as if he was nervous to ask a question.

"Kagome…um, what would happen if I…hung out with _someone else_?" He asked, and he backed away a bit. Kagome's brightened mood slumped back down, and she was just about to speak the 'sit' word when a girl almost identical to her appeared, walking towards Inuyasha. It was Kikyou.

"Hello Inuyasha. Hullo." Kikyou said softly, bowing her head at us. Even if she smiled slightly, her eyes were still cold and distant, and Kagome didn't like her presence at all. However, to her surprise but almost expected shock, she had hugs Inuyasha, and Inuyasha had hugged back.

"I was saying…umm, Kagome." Inuyasha started back again, but Kikyou finished.

"We are in love again." Kikyou said, and Inuyasha looked at her astonishedly, but nodded slowly, agreeing. He avoided all eye contact with Kagome. He was afraid of her expression, or if she would break down and cry, or if she would say the 'sit' word.

Instead, Kagome smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She said as happily as she could, but Inuyasha heard her heart beat rapidly, it return again, the beat rapidly again. He heard her hard breathing, as if she wanted to calm down, but she couldn't. And he saw her blink a few times, as if she wanted to fight back tears.

"I'm going home. To freshen up." She added. At that she turned around, and headed back towards the well. Inuyasha began to reach for her, but her pulled back his hand and turned to Kikyou.

"See you later, Kagome." He shouted out.

* * *

'_See you later, Kagome. See you later._' Kagome thought over and over in her head. The way he said it, it was like he didn't even care. And she knew he didn't. Or at least she thought so. 

She climbed into the well, and slowly slid herself in, landing on her knees on the bottom. '_I thought that he loved me. Because he did not want me to leave…_' Kagome thought, and she swept away the coming tears with her fingertips and climbed out of the well, walking toward her house. Without even yelling that she was home, she ran straight to her room, grabbed some soft pajamas, and took a nice long bath. Wrapping her hair in a towel when she was done, she dressed and plopped right on her bed. Her bed was so soft compared to the grass or the tree she had been in, and she loved it. Trying to forget about Inuyasha, she fell asleep.

* * *

"It's been more than a few days. Where is that wench?" Inuyasha shouted, and he stomped his feet in the dirt. Both Miroku and Sango returned from their trip, and Shippou was annoying Inuyasha even more now that she was gone. Kikyou smiled coldly, but didn't wish to interfere with the friendships with the others. So she said. 

"Why don't you get her? No one else can go through the well." Inuyasha nodded. He was meaning to do that, he just didn't want Kikyou to think he wanted her with them. He rushed towards the well, and jumped in.

Kikyou looked at Shippou and smiled. Shippou smiled back, and then asked if she had any food. Kikyou kept her smile, but bitterly.

Inuyasha had climbed out of the well, and he climbed over to Kagome's window and rapped on it. Kagome knew who it was, and she rolled her eyes as she opened the window and Inuyasha scrambled inside.

"Where have you been?" He said irritatedly. Kagome sat on her bed and flipped open a math book, reading it.

"Why do you care? You don't need me anymore. You have…_Kikyou_." She emphasized Kikyou's name.

"Of course we need you! Shippou is annoying and Sango and Miroku are back!" He replied, and even Kagome's face brightened from the dull expression it was at the names of Sango and Miroku.

"Plus you need to bring more ramen!" Inuyasha added, but it was a mistake. Kagome's face dulled again and she turned back to her book. Pointing out her door, she motioned that ramen was in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha. Osuwari." She said blankly, and Inuyasha slammed into the floor where he was standing, and it shook the whole temple's foundation. At that Kagome headed out the door to the kitchen, gathered some treats for her friends in her yellow backpack, and went to the well, jumping into it herself.

"Kagome's here!" Shippou shouted and smelt. Sango and Miroku both brightened, mostly because the awkward and boring conversation they were having with Kikyou. They all stood up, with the exception of Kikyou, and rushed to Kagome, who was smiling at them.

"I brought you some food." Kagome had said, and they returned to where Kikyou was still sitting, and all had sat. A wave of silence came between Kagome and Kikyou, and the three friends watching the both of them, Kikyou was the first to speak.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked smiling, but anyone could tell that it was fake.

"I'm here." Inuyasha had popped out and replied before Kagome could say anything. He smiled and sat next to Kikyou. Kagome felt bitter jealously, but she turned to Sango and Miroku, and asked them how things had been on their trips. Both of them knew how Kagome was feeling, even Shippou did, but Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who had no idea.

Exchanging glances, both Kagome and Sango stood up and declared that they were going to get hot water at the village, and Miroku and Shippou joined them edgingly. At the village, Kagome tried to keep her smile, but she couldn't help but stare out blankly. Sitting on some boulders, she sighed. Ushering Miroku and Shippou away, Sango sat by her.

"Kagome, I know how you feel." She said. Kagome looked back at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sango. I don't think I can stay here very long." She replied. Sango nodded, and looked toward the distance.

"Oh…Inuyasha…I can't believe he's doing this."

"I don't think he realizes what he's doing at all. But I'm not going to let Kikyou watch me suffer. Come on, lets go." Kagome said, and she stood up and brushed her knees, picking up the pail of water that was boiling. She walked out of Kaede's cottage and headed back toward the spot Inuyasha and Kikyou were still at.

"Waters ready." She said happily, and everyone had a cup of ramen, each with their tops pulled up, Kagome pouring the water into each of them. After three minutes had passed, everyone started slurping their noodles with their chopsticks.

"You know, it takes a long time, but I can roll noodles and create ramen for you, Inuyasha." Kikyou had said. Everyone raised their eyes, except for Kagome, who had her head down, trying to concentrate on the ramen rather than what Kikyou had said.

"Really?" Inuyasha had said in excitement like a small child.

"Anything for you, Inuyasha." Kikyou had replied, and she kissed him on the cheek. Kagome nearly choked, but tried to hide it by fake sneezing. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was doing, but she stood up and announced that she had caught a small cold and needed to go home right away. Rushing back towards the well, with a fit of fake sneezing, she jumped back into the well in embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh my god, how embarrassing." Kagome muttered to herself, and she wringed her head. Then she realized she left her stuff at the other side, but didn't bother to get it. She didn't want to go because of Kikyou. Kikyou, who seemed better and more sophisticated than her. Is that why Inuyasha had chosen her over Kagome? No. It was because of his previous love with her, and Kagome was just someone new, someone that he couldn't care the same about as Kikyou. 

"Who cares about Inuyasha? Who cares about Kikyou?" She shouted out. She couldn't stay in her time just because of them. She had other friends in the feudal era. She can't leave and forget them just because of jealousy.

"Who?" A small voice asked. It was Souta, Kagome's little brother, and he peaked into the well. "When did you get home? When did you leave? And who's Kikyou?"

"Hehe, no one Souta." Kagome said as she scrambled up the well and smiled at him. "So what's new?"

"Uhh…nothing much. Who's this Kikyou?"

"She's a…a demon! She is trying to steal…the shards, you know?" Kagome said quickly. Kikyou was stealing something, but it wasn't the shards. It was Inuyasha. Souta nodded slowly, staring at her.

"Hey, mom needs that yellow backpack."

"What? What for?" Kagome protested. She did not wish to return to the feudal era to retrieve it. "What could she possibly need it for?"

"I don't know. She just needs it." Souta replied.

"Fine…" Kagome said, sighing. Jumping back into the well, she climbed back out again in the feudal era, sitting on the edge. She took a deep breathe before she returned to where everyone was still sitting when she had last saw them. Of course, no one was really talking. More like, glancing at each other and nodding. Talk about the weather.

"I feel…a little better now." She said silently. "And I sort of…need this backpack." She added, pointing to her yellow backpack.

"Um, I need to get back to the village." Sango added, and she stood up, taking Shippou with her in her arms. Miroku also stood. Kirara rubbed around Kagome's legs.

"Let's go then." Kagome said uneasily, and she plucked up her backpack up.

Finally they had gotten to the village and walked into Kaede's hut.

"Hi, Kaede." Kagome said silently.

"Why welcome back Kagome. Is something troubling you?" The old miko asked concerned.

"Nothing much. Just the curing of a broken heart, perhaps." Kagome replied. "It's nothing to worry about, really." She smiled.

"Is it Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, mixing soup with a wooden spoon over a fire. She poured some into a bowl and handed it over to Kagome, who accepted it warmly. She slurped it up. Its warmth rushed through her body, and she felt a bit better.

"Kagome…are you sure you're okay?" Shippou asked concerned. "To tell you the truth, that other girl is creepy."

"Well she was dead once. I believe she still is. Nothing but a soulless shape of clay." Kagome replied bitterly.

"I don't see what Inuyasha sees in her anymore." Kaede replied. "I do agree, that she is soulless. Her soul lies in you, Kagome. And it's your soul now."

"He was in love with her fifty years ago. But I don't know how she could be the same person. Inuyasha is still stuck in his own world to not realize." Sango added. Kagome nodded in reply, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"I think its time for me to return back to my own time." Kagome said silently, looking towards the moon that had appeared so quickly. "I guess I'll see you all later…" Everyone nodded a bye, not knowing what to say as she left.

* * *

**Notes:** Hmm...well, I'll try to upload the next chapter later. O.o 


	2. Death & Revival

**Title:** Shared Soul  
**Lj:** Nozomi429

**Notes:** This story was done for the Lj community **InuFanFicathon** and written for **Chili**, who was the person I was matched up with. For more information, please go to the community. Here is the second chapter.I've sort of rushed it, then added to it and touched it up. Hope you like. For some reason I feel as if I could have done better. Well, you can be the judge of that.

* * *

'But maybe Inuyasha really loves Kikyou. Maybe he cares more about her now that she had been gone once to him. After all, the main reason he wished to kill Naraku was because he had taken his identity and killed Kikyou.' Kagome thought, and she sighed. Sitting over a large cliff, she remembered the first time she tweaked Inuyasha's ears, when he was still at the Goshimboku tree. She remembered all the times Inuyasha had saved her, or the way his eyes softened at those times he talked to her. 

But now he didn't even care about her anymore. Just like that. Standing up, she looked below her, down the cliff and saw how far down it went. Backing up in awe and fear, she heard the chirp of some flying birds and wondered what it would be like to fly. Of course she couldn't fly. She knew that. But something told her to see if she could.

Backing up, shocked at what she had been thinking, she closed her eyes and felt the wind blow across her face.

"I won't let you stand between us anymore." A voice said, but before Kagome could regain her senses, she felt two hands push her forward. Screaming, her eyes flipped open as she saw her murderer smile; she landed on sharp rocks, and never moved again.

* * *

Sango and Shippou had been sobbing hard. Miroku had been wiping his eyes, looking at his feet, and Kirara mewed sadly. 

Inuyasha had smelt the great spill of blood. He knew it was Kagome's. He rushed to her, but it was too late for him. She was dead. He had carried her back to the village, tears flowing out of his eyes. Her cause of death? Suicide.

"What's suicide?" Shippou asked between tears. At this Sango sobbed even harder, and Miroku wiped his mouth.

"Its…Kagome…she took her own life." Miroku said quietly.

"What…what!" Shippou understood now. He shook in fury and tears flew from his eyes. "Inuyasha! Its your fault she did this!" He yelled, and he mauled Inuyasha's face, scratching it and biting his ears, holding on as tight as he could. Inuyasha smacked him off, cutting his cheek with his nails.

"It wasn't…it wasn't my fault, okay?" Inuyasha shouted, but inside he knew it was.

"If you weren't with Kikyou all the time—" Shippou started to say, but Inuyasha punched him across the head, knocking him off his feet.

"You don't talk about Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted, and then he dashed away, to be alone. Kikyou lowered her eyes uncomfortably, her guilt taking her mind. She ignored it.

And now everyone was sitting in a circle, Miroku holding Sango as she sobbed, Shippou sitting by Kirara and hugging the small cat demon, both sobbing uncontrollably. Kikyou was sitting on a rock, sitting with Kaede, who was wiping tears from her own shriveled face.

Now he was sitting in a tree, one that he had always watched Kagome from when she was sleeping, but he could not do that anymore. He fought back his tears and sobs, but it didn't work. Putting his head on his knees, he cried and howled with tears and sorrow.

"Kagome…if only I was there for you…if only I wasn't so caught up with…Kikyou…"

* * *

A few months later, things haven't been going any better. Inuyasha had brought Kagome's body back to her time, however, their family forbid him from coming back again, and they closed the well, and they cursed it with many sutras, as Kagome's grandfather believed it would work. In the feudal era, everyone had gotten used to their daily lives of killing demons, but it wasn't as fun anymore. 

Sango had to go through many losses, her family, her little brother, and now Kagome. Miroku had lost his father, and now Kagome. So did Shippou. They hadn't been too happy about Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha had always gone to Kikyou, spending even more time with her than ever. Kikyou, on the other hand, was happy. She seemed more cheerful, even though Inuyasha wasn't. Now Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, watching Kikyou gather flowers below.

'_She…Kagome.__ It's not the same without her…_' Inuyasha thought, because everytime he looked at Kikyou smile, he was reminded of Kagome. They really did look so much alike, and even though Kagome had reminded him of Kikyou, now it was vice versa. Kikyou must have noticed him thinking about her, because her eyes hardened and she asked Inuyasha coldly what was wrong.

"Nothing…" He murmured in reply, shifting his head to look at the setting sun.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I'm sorry you've lost a good friend." Kikyou said. Inuyasha looked back at her and nodded.

'_Friend…was that all I thought of her?_' Inuyasha thought, and he wiped his eyes, trying to keep tears in. He regretted it. Why didn't he notice before? No. He was too infatuated with Kikyou to notice. It was his fault she died. He had actually loved her. He loved her. It wasn't till her death that he realized it. Why didn't he tell her!

"Inuyasha, shall we go to the village?" Kikyou asked softly.

"No…you can go." Inuyasha told her, and Kikyou stood up in dissatisfaction and started walking. She didn't want Kagome to interfere with Inuyasha and her, but things had gotten worse than she planned. She loved children, but for that little fox child to talk about her like that, on the night of her death. She couldn't bear the pain she's caused them. How could she do such a thing? She shook her head roughly and entered Kaede's hut.

"Kaede…where is the scroll of revival?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to do this, dear sister?" Kaede asked. 

"I don't deserve to be alive, Kaede. Look at our ages. Nothing's right." Kikyou said coldly. She retrieved the dirt from where Kagome had landed, and scraped the dry blood from the rocks. "We need her body."

"No one can pass except her and Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"But I share her soul. I'm sure I can pass through. I'll fool her family as a ghost."

* * *

Kikyou stood above the well. Taking a look inside, she took a deep breath and jumped in. A flash of light went over her, and Kikyou landed on what seemed to be cold soil and dirt. '_Did I get through?_' She thought, and she looked up, towards the opening, but the bright stars nor moon shone into the well. Climbing up, she realized the well was covered, and she pushed it up, moving it to the side. What she saw was wooden steps, leading out to cleared land, except for a shrine and a house. 

_'I suppose this is Kagome's house._' She thought, and she walked up the steps quietly. Looking about, she looked at her traditional miko clothing and wondered if her family would fall for it. '_I should crawl through some sort of window…_' She thought, and she climbed up a tree, looking into a window of a room, with majority color of pink. She saw a little boy walk into the room, and panicked, lowering her head. But it was too late; the boy had noticed her and opened the window. At first he stared at her astonished. Kikyou noticed that his eyes and cheeks were quite red and puffy, obviously he was crying from Kagome's death.

"Kagome?" He asked out loud.

"I…where is my body?" Kikyou asked, trying to sound frightening. She saw the little boy pinch himself. "Where is my body?" She shouted this time. And this time, Kagome's mother walked into the room, hearing her voice.

"Who…who is this?" She shouted. Her face was also puffy and teary. It seemed that no one had really recovered.

"I…I am Kagome…remember?"

"You are not my daughter!" She said, almost in tears again. At that, she ran to the window and shut it, locked it and closed the curtains. Kikyou saw through a crack that they had left the room and shut the door, Kagome's mother in tears again.

Sighing because she had failed, Kikyou heard the window open up again. She looked up and saw the little boy.

"You're Kikyou, aren't you?" The boy asked, his cheeks and eyes still puffy. Kikyou nodded. "What do you want with Kagome's body?"

"I…I am returning her soul."

* * *

"This is where she was buried." Souta said, pointing at the graveyard. 

"Where is hers?" Kikyou asked. Souta pointed to a brand new grave stone, the name 'Kagome Higurashi' engraved in it.

"Here, take this." Souta said, handing her a small shovel. "Its going to be hard…its six feet below."

"Six feet?" Kikyou asked, for she had no knowledge for the modern measurements. After a long while of digging, she hit something hard with her shovel. Hours had passed, and Souta had gone by then. She opened the long coffin like Souta explained, and squeezed her nose and she smelt Kagome's body. Unable to look at it, she got out of the dirt and picked up the dirt and dried blood she had gathered, and read off a chant from a scroll. Slowly, she felt her body weakening, and struggled to breathe as she kept chanting. She looked at Kagome, who had been returning to life, and looked back at her hands, which had been slowly deteriorating, becoming frail and green. Finally Kagome took her first breathe of air from returning, and she gasped, sitting up and coughing.

"Welcome back, Kagome…" Kikyou had said slowly.

"Kikyou…?" Kagome asked, looking around herself, she realized she was in a coffin, and she screamed and fainted. When Kagome woke up, she stood up frail and weak, as if she lost all control of herself, and lost all muscle to stand up. She climbed out of the six foot hole, and spotted Kikyou.

"Kikyou?" She said, shaking Kikyou. Then she realized it. "You're dead!" She shouted, and sat back. Looking around her, she took the scroll from Kikyou's hand. She could not read it, but she could make out one kanji: return of life. Then Kagome realized it. Kikyou had sacrificed herself to have Kagome return from the dead. Then everything was rushing back to her. Kagome's landing, her fall, and then…the voice who pushed her. It was Kikyou. Kikyou had pushed her off that cliff that day. And now she revived her. Tears rushed into Kagome's eyes. Putting her head on her knees, which the cotten pants she had been wearing were dirty and torn with small holes, possibly from decomposing. Stopping with a final sob, she laid Kikyou into her own grave and closed the coffin. She wasn't quite sure what to do now, except cover the hole back up. Standing up weakly, she poured the dirt back into the grave, picked up the scroll and bottles that Kikyou had used in the resurrection, and started walking home from which she remembered.

Rapping on the door to her house, Kagome sobbed at the sight of her mother opening it, with shock.

"Mama…" She cried, hugging her mother. Her mother cried too, and so had her little brother, Souta, and her grandfather, who was astonished at her return, and he cried as he read the scrolls she had given him.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelt someone he hadn't smelt in a long time. It was Kagome… But that was impossible! 

"Kagome?" He asked out loud, and he dashed toward the well. "Kagome!" He shouted. He saw her in her school dress, short green skirt and her glittering brown eyes dazzled him. "Kagome?" He asked, holding Kagome as she held back, and he sniffed her hair, the so familiar scent he used to smell.

"Kagome…I've changed my mind about Kikyou. I love you." He said, and she nodded, in tears. "You'll stay this time?"

"I'll stay forever with you, Inuyasha." She said back, and gave him a long warm kiss. He returned the kiss because he knew who he really loved, and so did Kagome.

**The end.**


End file.
